


what are u, drunk?

by shereadsthestars



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Crack, Declarations Of Love, Drunk Texting, Established Friendship, Friends to Lovers, M/M, This is really cheesy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 04:58:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9368945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shereadsthestars/pseuds/shereadsthestars
Summary: [i cant believe she actually jumped back on the ship]Dean blinks at his phone.[are we talking about rose again?][of course were talking about rose what are u drunk]Dean rolls his eyes and pushes himself up to a sitting position, back bracing against the wall with his blanket pooled in his lap.This is going to take a while.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction and I do not own the characters of Castiel or Dean Winchester.

_[i cant believe she actually jumped back on the ship]_

Dean blinks at his phone.

[are we talking about rose again?]

_[of course were talking about rose what are u drunk]_

Dean rolls his eyes and pushes himself up to a sitting position, back bracing against the wall with his blanket pooled in his lap.

This is going to take a while.

Cas has a habit of watching Titanic when he’s feeling down. Which is usually when he’s drunk, and _always_ after a date/hookup has fallen through.

Judging by the fact that it’s a little after 3am on a Saturday, Dean doesn’t need to ask if this is the case. He knows it is.

_[i mean. .She could have fallen. into the ocean. but she didnt care bc she just wanted to be with jack]_

_[how the fuck could she love someone so much that she barely even knew to risk falling into the fucking atlantic ocean for them]_

_[how]_

Dean smiles, a small, almost sad thing. Because _he_ would do the same if it was Cas on the other side of that railing. Without a moments hesitation.

But they’ve known each other for a long, long time.. so that’s not really the same as what Cas is trying to say.

[i dont know man. humans are weird. brains are weird]

_[wow thats so insightful dean remind me to sign up for ur lecture next semester]_

Dean snorts- a sleepy, lazy sound because he can just see the expression on Cas’ face.

[shut up u know what i mean. its all chemicals cas. they make ppl do stupid shit]

[like jump off a fucking lifeboat dangling over the atlantic ocean to cling to the railing of a sinking ship. all for a guy u probably dont even know what his favorite color is or have yet to learn his dumb, quirky traits]

He watches the ellipses on the screen, waiting for the text bubble to pop up, but they just keep blinking. And blinking.

Then, they disappear. And he has reason to believe Cas finally passed out, so he starts to situate himself back on the pillow when his phone vibrates again.

_[purple. though to the rest of the world, its green]_

Dean’s breath catches. What..

_[and ive always wondered.. are you aware that when u turn the tv on, u always spin the remote in your hand before changing the channel?]_

_[like, is that a subconscious thing or are u just preparing for ultimate surfing ??]_

He blinks, heart pounding loudly in his ears.

Is Cas..

His thumb is already on the tiny phone icon before he can second guess himself and he sits up as soon as the line picks up.

“Please don’t tell me there really is a reason you spin the remote and you called because it was too much to fit into the thread.”

Cas’ words are slurred, but not as much as Dean was expecting, if anything he sounds more tired than trashed.

It gives Dean the extra push he needs, because if Cas isn’t just drunk rambling then-

“I would jump.”

The line goes silent, and Dean immediately regrets calling. _Oh fuck, oh-_

“What?” Cas asks quietly on the other end. His voice is soft, vulnerable.

“I would jump,” Dean repeats. “For you.”

“Dean..”

“Fuck, just. Forget it. Sorry, it’s late and I’m-”

“I would too.”

Dean stops. “What?”

“I would jump. Over the Atlantic.. for you.”

“Yea?” Dean breathes, unable to do much more as he feels completely winded, in every sense of the word.

“Well, I mean.. obviously.”

Dean is smiling, big and wide when he asks, “You feel like maybe starting over from the beginning?”

Cas laughs and there’s a muffling on the other end. “I can’t guarantee I’ll be able to stay awake.. but,” he pauses, as if just catching on to Dean’s double meaning, “..I’m in if you’re in.”

Then, because he can’t help himself, “you sleep, I sleep, right?”

“Did you just..”

“Shut up, I’ll be over in a few.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
